Just a Slave
by YunaNeko13
Summary: AU. Por qué el ya no valía nada. Era un esclavo. Sólo eso.


Hola hermosos :3! Esta idea salió cuando veía "José el soñador" (Si! Estaba viendo una película religiosa…¿Y? Es que me obligaron xP)

Espero les gusté. A mi me gusto (Y lo escribí sola a las 3:59 de la mañana. Y lo acabé a las 4:20 :3)

Luego veré el separador de escenas.

Sin más que decir.

Enjoy!

* * *

Advertencias: Este capítulo contiene una escena algo fuerte. Si no lo quieren leer, no lo hagan. Bajo advertencia.

* * *

La arena bajo mis pies, dolía… no más que eso. Ardía. Quemaba. Probablemente tendré ampollas. Pero de eso, ya no me preocupa.

La soga amarrada alrededor de mis manos, lastimaba. Al estar el otro extremo amarrado al caballo, me jalaba y obligaba a caminar. Debajo del fuerte sol, y cruel arena caliente.

Pero eso no importa.

Yo no importo.

O al menos para lo que soy ahora.

¿Qué soy? Un simple esclavo.

Pronto seré vendido o intercambiado. Pronto llegare a la aldea Karon*. Pronto, seré olvidado y tratado como una basura.

En un movimiento brusco, el caballo se jalo, provocando que yo callera a el suelo. El "capataz" montado en el potro rio. Si, capataz. Yo aún no tengo "amo", mi capataz me venderá.

Con la poca dignidad que me queda me levanté, y me las arreglé para sacudirme la arena de las piernas. Con el antebrazo limpie las gruesas gotas de sudor que recorrían mi rostro.

Caminos. Más bien camine, mi capataz estaba montado en el caballo. Pero ese no era el punto. Caminamos unos …50 minutos más. Mi dueño temporal, detuvo a el caballo de un momento a otro. Provocando otra caída. Estoy débil, deshidratado y famélico**. Una suave brisa, podría tirarme con mucha facilidad.

Me iba a parar, me una bota en mi espalda me lo impidió. Gruñí un poco, y entonces una fuerte palmada golpeó mi espalda. Lo olvidé. Ahora soy un esclavo y debía permanecer en silencio aunque me estuvieran torturando.

-Descanzaremos aquí bacteria.- me dijo. Escupiendo cerca de mi rostro. He estado tan centrados en mis pensamientos que no note que ya era de noche. Eso podía explicar el horrible frío que tenía.

Pronto 3 caballos más se nos unieron. Eran los que ayudaron a mi captura. Tenía ganas de romper las cuerdas y golpearlos, huir y volver a ser libre. Pero sería inútil, me ganarían fácilmente. Permanecí en el piso. Acurrucandome como podía, al tener las manos amarradas no era fácil.

Risas y risas. Burlas y burlas. Sabía que eran para mi, pero las iba a ignorar. Apreté los ojos fuertemente, imaginándome de nuevo en mi hogar, con mi (Ahora gracias a estos malditos) difunta familia. Con sisifo, que por lo menos se que, alcanzo a escapar.

Una fuerte patada en mi costilla derecha, me saco el aire, y por reacción, abrí los ojos. Un chico pelirrojo me miraba con burla.-tan sólo mírate, - se agachó y tomo mi barbilla uniendo nuestras miradas por un momento. Ojos verdes. Siempre pensé que la gente que tenía ese color en los ojos, era buena, me equivoque…- Tan bello y hermoso.- me acaricio la mejilla.- ¿Cómo terminaste siendo un esclavo?- y me tiro al piso. - Lo recordé, - dijo con burla y felicidad,- Fue después de que matáramos a tu madre ¿no? Pero no antes de que la violara…- como el seguía incado frente de mi, me dio la chance perfecta para hacer lo que hice. Con la poca saliva que me queda, le escupí. Directo al ojo.

-¡Tu maldito!- después de limpiarse, tomo el cuello de mi rota playera, y me golpeo en el ojo fuertemente. Donde probablemente abra un moretón.-Habrá que enseñarte a respetar, tu belleza insignificante.- levemente desabrocho su pantalón. Y yo ya sabía que me iba a hacer. Pero no podía defenderme. Pero tampoco iba a llorar por eso. Joder. ¡DEBO SER FUERTE!-Eres tan bello.- coloco su mano en mi pantalón y lo bajo de golpe. Dejándome al descubierto. Había 3 personas viéndonos, y se que nadie le iba a decir que no le hiciera daño a un chico de 17 años. - eres más bello de lo que decían.-

Y yo se lo que soy. Se qué mi piel es de las más blancas de toda mi aldea. Que mis labios son Rosas y (según mi único novio) sabían a fresa. Que tengo unos ojos raros en mi aldea, grandes y de un color hermoso. Y un bello y brillante pelo café. Nunca imagine que mi belleza me iba a traer problemas.

Sentí como entraba en mi, quitándome algo que nadie podrá regresarme jamas***. Las risas burlonas de sus compañeros. Sabía que estaba sangrando. Mis oídos dejaron de escuchar. Pero no podía llorar. No iba a llorar por esto.

El idiota entraba y salía, sin importarle como me sentía yo. Varias veces le dije que parara, pero no me hizo caso. Pero no llore. No iba a llorar, por que a pesar de que me estaban violando, y dentro de poco seré un esclavo.

Soy el príncipe Mitchell. El sucesor del rey. El próximos rey de la aldea.

Pero, también. Soy Logan. El chico al que le acaban de arrebatar su familia, y su virginidad.

Y sin darme cuenta. Empece a llorar.

* * *

*Diamante en alemán. Ya verán por que  
**Expresión médica para decir, algo así como desnutrido pero no tan fuerte. Más bien como hipoglucemico  
***Su virginidad

* * *

Soy un asco de persona TwT, Logie perdóname, solo un poco más de sufrimiento y ya.

Se qué es corto y lo que sea, pronto será más largó. Lo prometo. ¿Alguien sabía que se trataba de Logs?

Una cosa. Espero que no suene como amenaza. Necesito al menos 2 reviews para seguirla. Si no no lo haré.

Díganme si sigo o si no.

BTW. Si ven algún error, díganme y discúlpenme, lo subo directamente del iPod :3.

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
